Tumbum
|artist = |year =2016 |dlc = |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Extreme) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = |nosm = |mc = |pc = / / / |gc = Magenta/Lavender/Blue/Sky Blue |lc = Azure (Classic) Navy (Extreme) |mashup = |alt = Extreme VersionFile:Tumbumalt menu.png |pictos = 84 (Classic) 186 (Alternate) |kcal = |dura = |nowc = TumBum |audio = |choreo =Céline Rotsen Kitsaishttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZRj9bpAp1n/?taken-by=cain_celine |perf ='Classic' Kyf Ekamé (P1) Grace Bolebe (P2) Djena Css (P3) Thibaut Orsoni (P4)}} "Tumbum" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a male-female-female-male style dance crew. The wardrobe is heavily influenced by traditional Nigerian and other West African fashion trends. 'P1' P1 is a man wearing a -styled sleeveless shirt. The bright patterns of the shirt are red, turquoise and orange in color. He wears a black fedora with a colorful strip around the top part just above the base. He wears a beaded necklace, heavily ripped black trousers and black shoes with colorful shoe tongue. He also wears a golden arm band around his right upper arm. 'P2' P2 is a woman wearing a Nigerian head-wrap called . The gele s fabric has a yellow-and-purple leopard print, which is as the same as the shorts she is wearing. She wears a yellow crop top and is adorned with a fashionable loose overcoat in deep-turquoise with a purple-and-yellow patterned border. Her hair is tied in a long single braid that rests on the left side of her front. She also wears earrings, bangles on her right hand, a necklace and heels. 'P3' P3 is a girl wearing a black and blue-violet sports bra along with yellow-and purple pattered Ankara-styled leggings. She wears earrings, heels and a purple necklace-choker. Her hair is tied into many braids, and formed into an African hairstyle where the braids form a bump on the front of her head, and is secured by a purple-pattered piece of cloth. The braids then flow down. She wears various different colored bracelets on her right hand. She also wears heels. 'P4' P4 is a man wearing a brightly pattered purple-and-yellow Ankara-style T-shirt and black three-quarter shorts. He also wears brightly colored sneakers, a purple wrist band, and various traditional Nigerian necklaces. He has black hair, a beard and a purple cap on his head. TumBum Coach 1.png|P1 TumBum Coach 2.png|P2 TumBum Coach 3.png|P3 TumBum Coach 4.png|P4 Extreme Version The dancer wears African-style clothing with dotted pants and a white top with red dots on the sides and a red ribbon on middle of it, which is similar to Yemi Alade s costume in the music video. Background Classic The background is interchanging colors and shapes. Extreme Version Same concept of background as normal version only with different variations of colors and shapes. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Both Gold Moves: * P1: Facing the left and with your left hand on your hip, cross your right arm across your chest. * P2: Place your hands on your hips. * P3: Place your left hand on your hip and hold your right arm out as indicated. * P4: Facing the right and with your left hand on your hip, cross your right arm across your chest. TumbumGM.PNG|Gold Move 1 and 2 TumbumGMInGame.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game Extreme Version There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the alternate routine: '''Gold Move 1: Throw your arms out with them slightly bent and shake your hips. Gold Moves 2 and 3: While stepping to the left, reach your right arm to the left and pull it back. Trivia * Some of the background elements are reused in the alternate. * There are some mistakes in the lyrics: ** "Se" is spelled as "shay". ** "Jo'l'''of" is spelled as "jo'll'of". ** "Umuakane jumbum jumbum" is spelled as "Umu aka na eju' m bum j'um bum". ** The word "lovin'", which is spelled as "loving", is accidentally written in caps. ** "Se na '''ma' body you need" is misspelled as "Se na her body you need". ** "I know it is our loving you want" is misinterpreted as "Shay na my money you want". * Some of the moves from the music video are used in the Extreme Version routine. Gallery Game Files Tumbum cover generic.jpg|''Tumbum'' Tumbum cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Tumbum p2 avatar.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Tumbumalt cover generic.jpg|''Tumbum'' (Extreme Version) Tumbumalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Tumbumalt p1 ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) In-Game Screenshots tumbum menu.png|'' '' on the menu tumbumalt menu.png|'' '' (Extreme Version) on the menu TumbumCoach.png|Extreme Version coach selection screen Promotional Images Cherry_pie_teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZExjzrgO8J 7. TUMBUM 303033.jpg|Gameplay Behind the Scenes Tumbum_p1_behind_the_scenes.png|Behind the scenes (P1) Others Tumbum thumbnail us.jpg|Thumbnail (US) Tumbum_ThumbnailUK.jpg|Thumbnail (UK) Videos Official Music Video Yemi Alade - Tumbum (Official Video) Teasers Tumbum - Gameplay Teaser (US) Tumbum - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 Tumbum - 5 stars Just Dance 2018 Tumbum (Alternate) - 5 stars Extractions References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Reggae Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Djena Css Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Thibaut Orsoni